Of Truces and Weddings
by Fremi0neF0rever
Summary: Rose Weasley did not like Scorpius Malfoy. Then why was she marrying him? Scorpius and Rose from first year to their wedding day. One Shot.


**AN: Just a little one shot I decided to write for fun. I'm still deciding who to do next so feel free to leave suggestions and please review good or bad! I don't own Harry Potter.**

Rose Weasley grinned, fixing her robes and making sure you could see the Gryffindor red shirt she wore underneath as she walked into her Transfiguration class. Today would be the first day Professor Hawlen let them actually use magic and Rose had been up for hours the night before preparing, re-reading the letters she sent her mother when she asked her for advice on getting all Os, and reading the first 4 chapters of the text book. She planned on putting all her knowledge to good use and impressing the Professor securing her spot as best in her year early on. Opening the door, Rose scanned the room for a familiar mess of black hair only to find her cousin Albus already sitting next to another boy both of them sporting Slytherin green. Rose just sighed sitting at the table next to them. Looking at Al, Rose was starting to see why he had been placed in Slytherin; he was a lot like her Uncle Harry in that way as he was extremely motivated and always had to do his best. He wanted to prove he was more than just famous Harry Potter's son and Rose was sure he could accomplish that; her cousin could do anything. Her mother had reminded her not to think any differently of her cousin and that he was the same person he always was even though he and Rose wouldn't be in the same house because there are good Slytherins. The problem, Rose spotted right away, wasn't her favorite cousin's house but the blond boy sitting next to him. Rose recognized him as the boy her father had pointed out before they got on the train and she wondered why on Earth Albus would be willingly sitting with the boy who her father clearly stated was nothing but trouble. She knew she was right too because looking back over at the pair, she spotted them goofing off making those paper airplanes her mother and Uncle Harry taught her cousins how to make over the summer. That Malfoy boy even had the nerve to through one right as the professor was walking in! Rose huffed giving Albus a look that immediately calmed him down as he looked up at the bored taking notes. Once they finally were allowed to use their wands, Rose eagerly took hers out trying to remember everything she had read as she tried the spell. She had been completely focused on her work until she heard Albus's cheering and turned around to see that Malfoy boy had succeeded in getting his feather in the air. At that moment Rose wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky grin off his face. Rose Weasley did not like Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose was sitting outside with her cousin Albus Potter, the two of them buried into their books. The weather was beautiful so the two had decided to take advantage and spend their day studying outside instead of cramming for O. in the library like the rest of the kids in their year.

"Rosie, I gotta go." Albus sighed packing his books up, he really did not feel like having this argument again but he knew it was inevitable. "Scorpius and I had plans to head down to the pitch early and get some extra practice time in before the rest of the team gets there."

Rose's smile quickly disappeared at the mention of his cousin's best friend. There was once a time when she filled that position, but then they went off to Hogwarts and went in completely separate directions although the two make sure to spend time with each other whenever possible.

"Come on Rose, don't be like that," Albus sighed as she crossed her arms. She looked exactly like his Aunt Hermione when she was cross. "He's a great guy and he's my best friend. He's not going away anytime soon so can you at least try to get along?"

Rose looked like she might have been thinking about it, but Albus knew it was pointless especially when he spotted a tall, skinny blond walk their way. "Ready Potter? Or are you still busy with this stick in the mud?" As much as people might think Scorpius would be cold and sarcastic like his father, he was actually a big softy and not one to put people down.

"I'm ready," Albus looked at Rose one last time before standing up "Just come with me to get my broom. And Rosie, please think about it?" He sighed walking away just wishing the two could get along. Albus had owled his dad asking him about it and had gotten a reply saying their arguments sounded a lot like his aunt and uncle when they were young. The only difference was Albus knew there was no way either of his best friends had feelings for each other and never would.

Rose looked at the letter in her hand one more time before opening the door and looking around an empty classroom. She was sure the letter said to come here, although no one was in sight. Rose shook her head and was just about to turn to leave, when she heard the door shut behind her.

"Listen Weasley," Scorpius Malfoy looked at her walking towards a desk and sat down motioning for her to do the same, "I know you don't like me. I don't know what I ever did to you, but I think it's time we call a truce. It's driving Al crazy, us bickering all the time and it really isn't fair that we're playing a tug-of-war with him. Next year's our last year here; we'll never have the opportunity to do this again. Can we just try to be friends until we graduate?"

Rose looked at him weighing out her options. She knew it was the right thing to do, especially for her cousin and Malfoy did seem serious about calling a truce. But this was still the boy she had vowed to hate until the day she died. "You're right," she eventually decided. Like first year when he got his feather in the air before anyone else, Scorpius Malfoy had solved the problem before her. "We will be gone soon and Albus is a smart kid, he wouldn't be friends with you if you were that horrible."

Scorpius smiled and held out his hand shaking hers before the two of them walked out of the empty classroom to go and talk for hours about themselves, what they wanted to do with their lives, even making a few jokes at Albus's expense. It was like they really had been friends for the past 6 years.

Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy were sitting at a table in Honey Dukes looking at a table of third years with a sad smile on their faces. It was the last Hogsmede trip of the year, which also happened to be their last year as Hogwarts students.

"I'm gonna miss this" Albus sighed, but regretted saying it when he noticed the tears that threatened to fill his cousin's eyes. "We'll all come back though. Whenever we have the day off the three of us will get together, we won't ever grow apart… Come on Rose don't cry."

"I can't help it!" Rose wiped her eyes "I'm going to miss you guys so much." She hugged Scorpius tightly looking at him "I'll see Al whenever we have family dinners, but you have to promise me we'll stay friends!"

"Of course Rose" Scorpius hugged her back, thinking about how close they had become over the past year. "Besides, we still have that party Jordan is throwing." Jordan Nott, a fellow 7th year and Head Boy had decided they all needed one really good party before they graduated, so he and the other Prefects had planned an amazing party for the kids in their year. "Are you guys going with anyone?"

Albus shook his head, he had wanted to ask Lysander Scamander to come as his date but he wasn't quite ready for anyone to know that just yet. Rose however, nodded excitedly "Marcus Finnigan asked me." She said babbling on about how much fun they were going to have.

The day had ended way too soon and before Albus knew it, he and Scorpius were left alone headed back to their dorm. "Tough luck mate," Albus sighed looking at him. "Next time, you should just speak up and ask her before someone else does."

Rose Weasley sat in her office in the Ministry, looking up for a second to rest her eyes after hours of reading small print and going through contracts. She was waiting for her boss to come in and assign her a new partner for this project since hers had gone on maternity leave. She scrambled up when she heard a knock on the door and grinned at the lovely surprise of her old friend Scorpius Malfoy. "Scorp what are you doing here?" She hugged him dragging him into the office.

"Well, I was told I'd find my new partner in here. I'm just starting out, bartending just really just isn't for me. It was great when I first graduated and needed the money, but I'm ready for a real career. They said you were the perfect person to show me the ropes."

"That's amazing!" Rose grinned happily. "You'll have to meet every one, there's a company party next week you'll have to come."

"I'll be there." Scorpius smiled "Would you want to go with me, as my date? I mean I don't know anyone else and we always have a good time so…"

Albus knocked on the door walking inside his best friend's parent's bedroom to find him pacing nervously.

"Albus, what if this is a mistake? What if she leaves me at the alter or.. or.. realizes she doesn't love me? Do you think we rushed into this? She wanted to get married before she started showing to much but isn't it a bad idea to rush into marriage just because you're having a baby?"

"Scorp calm down," Albus walked over to him ready to fulfill his best man duties. "You love her and she loves you. You already live together and we both know you were planning on proposing anyway."

"I know but.." Scorpius looked at him nervously but Albus cut him off.

"It's all going to be fine. You two are in love and are going to have a beautiful wedding. As soon as you see her all your fears will seem silly."

"You're right" Scorpius nodded with a smile "Thanks Al. Now come on, I have my beautiful bride waiting for me."

Albus looked over as Rose walked down the aisle before looking at Scorpius with a grin. He had never seen his friend so happy in his life, even after he came over to his house to tell him all about his and Rose's first date. Albus stole a glance at Lysander smiling at him before looking back up at the bride and groom just in time for them to be pronounced husband and wife.


End file.
